


Corrupt

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [74]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Canon Universe, Colors, Hand & Finger Kink, Incest, M/M, Mistaking Obsession For Love, Modern Era, Painting, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Seimei buys Ritsuka a painting set for the holidays. Ritsuka feels most suited for bubblegum pink and thistle and kiwi green.





	Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently ninety nine percent of our solar system's mass is the Sun,,, it can fuse 600 million tons of hydrogen to helium since it is classified as a G-type main-sequence star and can absolute convert 4 million tons TONS of matter to energy,,,,, wowie,,,,,,,,

 

074\. Corrupt

*

Seimei buys Ritsuka a painting set for the holidays.

As he expects, Ritsuka's palette smears and smudges with half-dried acrylic paints — _burgundy_ , _lotus-pink, navy, turquoise, mint green, goldenrod_ flaking against Ritsuka's trousers — _lilac_ and _silvery white_ streaking down Ritsuka's ring finger as Seimei pretends to nibble on his fingertip — _custard_ and _raspberry_ and a _deep, vibrant purple,_ profound like their bond, like their own tiny world.

Like he feels when Ritsuka gazes down at Seimei from underneath his eyelashes, shy and timid, whimpering. Seimei embraces him and pulls Ritsuka's lithe frame over him, running his hands over his naked bottom. He squeezes gently and tests the soft, firm roundness, massaging his thumbs over Ritsuka's cleft and pulling him open.

Ritsuka feels most suited for _bubblegum pink_ and _thistle_ and _kiwi green_ , innocent and yet remarkably tempting, just as Seimei sees him.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
